harry potter year one
by the houses of hogwarts
Summary: This is my first year at Hogwarts. I've never really had any friends, till now wonder what its going to be like how will my classes go am I as powerful as they say or do I have even more power than they thought? Read this thrilling story to find out. ( sorry not good at summaries its way better than the summary though at least I hope it is) powerful independent Harry bad dumbledore
1. the new beginning

" What's the platform number again?"

I turned my head and saw a family of red heads running towards the platform form with trunks like mine they even had an owl!

'They must be wizards' I thought to myself.

I kept myself hidden among the other muggles hopefully, by watching them get on to the platform I'd be able to do it without asking for any help.

"It's platform 9 3/4 mum can't I go this year to?" a girl with red hair asked her mother.

"Right Bill you first" what seemed to be the oldest of the red heads started running towards the wall between platforms nine and ten after a while I was for sure he would've hit the wall.

I had to blink a few times when I realized that he ended up going straight through it. The second oldest named Percy went next. After he went I decided I had to ask for help when it was getting to confusing for me to process what was going on.

"Excuse me ma'am but could you help me get on to the platform?" I had asked giving her my best innocent smile

She looked down at me and said "Of course dear just walk straight through platforms nine and ten best do it at a bit of a run if you get nervous"

I looked at the wall it looked pretty solid to me. But than I shrugged and walked calmly into the wall. The sight that met my eyes afterwards was breath taking I saw a train with a red steam engine and saw tons of families walking about and kids talking to their siblings and friends and parents. I turned away feeling jealous about how happy everyone seemed and wishing I had what they had, what they took for granted.

I moved out of the way and towards the train I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't even notice the red headed family watching me.

- George's POV-

I saw the same boy who had asked for help onto the platform and I turned towards my older brother Percy to see him looking at the boy too. I could tell he was worried, since the boy was a first year and he was by himself on the platform.

I could see the look of envy in the boys eyes as he was watching everyone he seems to be thinking about something as he pulled his trunk towards the train he seemed to be having some trouble with it.

I turned to Fred and said

"Oi Fred! why don't we go over there and help the ickle firstie outout? He seems to be having some trouble."

I saw Fred looking to where I was pointing my finger and saw him nodding. I could see the shocked faces of the rest of the family and

said "what?we help firsties all the time." I saw Percy nodding in agreement with Fred.

We both left everyone as I looked back I saw Percy following us as we went to the first year I came up to him saying

"Do you need any help with your trunk?"

I saw him nodding his head as he said

"yes please."

I than looked over to Fred and said

"Oi Fred! come help me lift this trunk?"

As we had helped the first year I saw that hewas talking to Percy about classes as they were talking I noticed the lighting shape scar on his head and my eyes widen as I realized who he was.

I saw him looking over at me and Fred as he saw me looking at him he gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but return it. After awhile both me and Fred started talking to him about the different pranks we had pulled so far.

He switched back in forth talking to both me and Fred as well as Percy. I was amazed that he wasn't bored with talking to Percy as most people would be.

- Bill's POV-

I looked over to where my brothers was talking to the first year, I was surprised when the twins went to help him with his trunk and now I'm even more surprised to see them all talking about something the first year said something that ended up with the whole group laughing I was shocked, to see Percy and the twins all holding onto each other laughing with tears in their eyes.

I then pointed it out to the rest of the family they too looked shocked what else will the first year do that seems impossible such as getting the twins and Percy to get along as well as getting Percy to laugh like that?

-Harry's P.O.V-

The four of us had just gotten done laughing about how I had turned my teachers hair blue when suddenly I had the feeling as though someone was watching us. I had looked up to notice the rest of the Weasley's were watching us with a look of shock on their faces.

I was getting ready to ask the twins and Percy why they were acting that way when suddenly their mum called them over for last minuet instructions. Fred pulls me after them much to my shock and says

"Mum I'd like you to meet our new friend Harry Potter."

The whole family looks at me with a sort of question in their eyes but I didn't want to show then the scar on my forehead the twin's must've understood because they started to drag me and Percy away towards the train and turned towards their parents saying

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we've got to find seats before the compartments get full plus Lee is going to show us his pet spider."

I saw the youngest male red head shiver at the mentions of spiders and saw who seemed to be the second oldest Bill I think give him a sympathetic like look. The rest of us got on the train just as it started to move .

The twin's led the way to their friend Lee's compartment while Bill went to his sit with his friends. I was surprised that they wanted me to sit with them, a little bit after the train started moving I started feeling sleepy since I didn't get much sleep the night before and I woke up at six to fix the Dursley's breakfast.

Percy must've noticed me being tired cause he pulled me towards him and made it to where my head was on his chest and started running his fingers gently through my hair making my eyelids feel heavy as I was going to sleep I said

"Don't forget to wake me up around lunch time." That was all I got to say before my eyes closed and I was asleep.

~Fred's P.O.V~

I watched as Percy kept running his fingers through Harry's hair and saw a look on his face that I couldn't describe and I saw how peaceful Percy had looked and after awhile I saw him drift off to sleep.

Once they were both asleep I turned towards my twin

"So George, what do you think of Harry?"

George turned towards me while saying "Well Fred, I think he's a cool kid plus he gets along well with Percy it seems."

There was a short pause in his sentence before he continued

"I've never seen someone getting along with Percy that well maybe Harry will help loosen him up? Also with him being who he is it explains partly why he was alone on the platform. But why didn't his muggle relatives bring him onto the platform? And why is it that whenever people get to close to him or touch him he flinches?"

I thought about what George had said and after awhile I said

"You don't thinkhe's being abused at home do you? That would explain why he flinches a lot."

I saw George's eyes widen at that thought and a look of anger come across his face as he said

"I'll kill them if they did anything to Harry"

I was shocked even though I was thinking the same thing considering that we've only just met him and yet here we both are getting protective of him.

Percy's P.O V

I started waking up when Fred shook me awake. When I opened my eyes I felt a weight on my chest and saw harry was laying there still asleep I caught my siblings looking at me and I mouth 'what?'

They mouth back 'wake him up already'. I felt my face flush as I gently shook him awake and whispered in his ear

"Come on Harry, time to wake up"

he groned and sat up shaking his head once he saw me he blushed and tried to apologize for sleeping on me when I cut him off half way through by saying

"I was the one who made you sleep on my shoulder so there for you have nothing to be sorry about".

I saw him nodding but not really believing me. So we all decided to bring out our lunches it was than I noticed that Harry didn't have nothing so I offered to share mine with him but he kept trying to deny saying that he wasn't hungry.

I gave him a hard stare and said in a firm but gentle voice

"Harry James Potter you're going to eat with us and we aren't taking no for an answer."

I saw him look towards the twins with a pleading look on his face but they held firm as well I saw him look down and let out a sigh of defeat and accepted the food I was trying to give him. He looked so sad that I felt my heart reach out to him.

After we all ate I noticed him getting sleepy and starting to nod off so I pulled him towards me without thinking and told him to sleep that I'd wake him up once we got to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N sorry its been forever since I last posted I'm trying to get caught up on all my stories I've been busy with school and such also I'm going to put Charlie as the oldest Weasley instead of Bill and Bill is in his sixth year while Percy is in his third and the twins are in their second years Ron won't show up till Harry's second year and Ginny until Harry's third. Also I realized that I was jumping from point of views to fast I'm thinking of for the next chapters on ward to just do two point of views per chapter. On with the story!**_

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

The four of us had just gotten done laughing about how I had turned my teachers hair blue when suddenly I had the feeling as though someone was watching us. I had looked up to notice the rest of the Weasley's were watching us with a look of shock on their faces I was getting ready to ask the twins and Percy why they were acting that way when suddenly their mum called them over for last minuet instructions. Fred pulls me after them much to my shock and says "Mum I'd like you to meet our new friend Harry." The whole family looks at me with a sort of question in their eyes but I didn't want to show then the scar on my forehead the twin's must've understood because they started to drag me and Percy away towards the train and turned towards their parents saying "well we'd love to stay and chat but we've got to find seats before the compartments get full plus Lee is going to show us his pet spider." I saw the youngest male red head shiver at the mentions of spiders and saw who seemed to be the second oldest Bill I think give him a sympathetic like look. The rest of us got on the train just as it started to move .

The twin's led the way to their friend Lee's compartment while Bill went to his sit with his friends. I was surprised that they wanted me to sit with them, a little bit after the train started moving I started feeling sleepy since I didn't get much sleep the night before and I woke up at six to fix the Dursley's breakfast. Percy must've noticed me being tired cause he pulled me towards him and made it to where my head was on his chest and started running his fingers gently through my hair making my eyelids feel heavy as I was going to sleep I said "don't forget to wake me up around lunch time." That was all I got to say before my eyes closed and I was asleep.

_**Fred's P.O.V**_

I watched as Percy kept running his fingers through Harry's hair and saw a look on his face that I couldn't describe and I saw how peaceful Percy had looked and after awhile I saw him drift off to sleep. Once they were both asleep I turned towards my twin "so George what do you think of Harry?" George turned towards me while saying "Well Fred I think he's a cool kid plus he gets along well with Percy it seems."

There was a short pause in his sentence before he continued "I've never seen someone getting along with Percy that well maybe harry will help loosen him up, also with him being who he is it explains partly why he was alone on the platform but why didn't his muggle relatives bring him onto the platform? And why is it that whenever people get to close to him or touch him he flinches?"

I thought about what George had said and after awhile I said "You don't think he's being abused at home do you?" I saw George's eyes widen at that thought and a look of anger come across his face as he said "I'll kill them if they did anything to Harry" I was shocked even though I was thinking the same thing considering that we've only just met him and yet here we both are getting proactive of him.

**_Percy's P.O V_**

I started waking up when Fred shook me awake. When I opened my eyes I felt a weight on my chest and saw harry was laying there still asleep I caught my siblings looking at me and I mouth 'what?' They mouth back 'wake him up already'. I felt my face flush as I gently shook him awake and whispered in his ear "Come on Harry time to wake up" he groned and sat up shaking his head once he saw me he blushed and tried to apologize for sleeping on me when I cut him off half way through by saying " I was the one who made you sleep on my shoulder so there for you have nothing to be sorry about".

I saw him nodding but not really believing me so we all decided to bring out our lunches it was the that I noticed Harry didn't have nothing so I tried to give him half of my sandwich but he declined saying he wasn't hungry. Fred looked at us and said "well we want you to eat with us don't worry we have plenty for all of us"


End file.
